There is developed an optical tomographic imaging apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “OCT apparatus”) configured to image a tomographic image of an object to be inspected through use of optical coherence tomography (hereinafter referred to as “OCT”). In the OCT apparatus, an object is irradiated with a measuring light being a low-coherence light, and a scattered light or a reflected light from the object is caused to interfere with a reference light, to thereby obtain an interference light. Then, a frequency component of a spectrum of the interference light is analyzed, to thereby obtain the tomographic image of the object with high resolution. Such an OCT apparatus is suitably used for a fundus inspection for conducting a medical inspection of an eye to be inspected by obtaining a tomographic image of a fundus of the eye to be inspected.
In regard to an ocular disease, it is important to discover a lesion of the fundus at an early stage, and to start treatment to delay the progress of the lesion extending over a wide area of the fundus at an early stage. In particular, a profound effect is exerted on a visual sense when the lesion reaches a macula, which raises a demand that the lesion be discovered even when the lesion exists at a position sufficiently distant from the macula. In order to meet the demand, the OCT apparatus used for the fundus inspection is expected to have a wider field angle.
In Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1), there is disclosed a configuration in which an adapter for imaging an anterior ocular segment is attached to an OCT apparatus for imaging a fundus, and when an imaging field angle is changed, a wide angle lens adapter is attached in place of the adapter for imaging an anterior ocular segment. In addition, in this configuration, it is determined whether or not the adapter for imaging an anterior ocular segment is attached, and a result of the determination is displayed on a monitor.